Pokemon: Destiny Kanto
by Amu Yimata
Summary: Three young trainers are starting their journeys! One aiming to be the Pokemon League Champion and the other two aiming for top coordinators! When these three become friends many new adventures await them in their paths. Meet new friends, new rivals, and join in on their fun adventures! OCs story!


This is a story involving many OCs with some cannon characters being mentioned or making minor appearances. Gym leaders, champions, and elite four are all included of course. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

*.*.*.*

It was a sunny Sunday morning. The pidgeys were chirping and the rustling of leaves could be heard outside of a young girl's window.

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

Her alarm clock went off. She lazily took her arm out of the warmth of the blanket and switched the clock off. She laid there for a moment before quickly shooting into an upright position. Her medium red hair was tossed into an even bigger mess as she did this. She turned her head to the calendar on her wall. Her bright blue eyes sparkled. The day was circled.

"Finally! I can start my Pokémon journey!" She yelled. She stood up and rushed into the shower. She did not want to be late to go see Professor Oak!

*.*.*.*

_**SMACK!**_

"Ow! What the heck!?" A boy with short black hair and dark blue eyes shouted as he grabbed the back of his head. An older boy with black hair and a red cap just smacked him.

"Get up….you'll be late…" The older boy said. He then quietly left the room.

"Late?" The boy blinked. He looked at his watch then the calendar. "Oh crap! Today's the day I get my Pokémon! How'd I forget!?" He quickly got up from his bed and ran to the shower.

*.*.*.*

A girl with dark blue hair quietly slept in her bed until she heard a call from downstairs.

"Lizabeth! Isn't time for you to get up? You're already late…" A woman's voice called. The girl slowly opened her grey eyes. She looked at the clocked and then sprung up from her bed causing her to fall on the floor grabbing her clock in the process.

"I'M LATE!" She yelled and quickly ran to the shower.

*.*.*.*

A girl with medium red hair and light blue eyes skipped down to Professor Oak's Lab. She was wearing a dark blue dress with short black leggings. A light blue short sleeved jacket that went down enough to cover her chest was on top. She had a bracelet on her right and a watch on her left. A belt was on her waist even though she did not really need it. She also carried a white bag with her. As she was about to open the door to the lab she saw a pidgeot fly over head with two boys on its back.

It safely landed next to her and let a younger looking boy with black hair and dark blue eyes off. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a grey strip near the bottom with two poke ball designs were. It had "Very Best" on the front of the shirt in bold grey letters. He was wearing dark grey pants and grey sneakers. He had a grey backpack.

"Thanks for the ride, Red." The boy said. The boy still on the pidgeot nodded.

"R-Red!?" The girl said. She looked at the boy on the pidgeot. He gave her a small smile and tipped his hat down in front of his face. He then said a quiet goodbye to the younger boy and left with his pidgeot.

"Wow…That was the real Red!" The girl said and stared at him as he left. The boy rolled his eyes. Typical, another Red fan girl.

"Hey, girl, I think you're getting a Pokémon right? You better hurry." The boy said.

"Huh? O-oh! Right! Pokémon!" The girl said and ran past the boy into the lab.

"…Well!" The boy said. He went inside after the girl.

*.*.*.*

As the two finally were inside Professor Oak smiled at them.

"Well, it's nice to see you both on time." Oak smiled, "You must be Red's younger brother, Cobalt correct?"

The boy smiled and nodded.

"You're Red's brother!?" The girl asked in shock.

"Yeah I am. And who are you?" He asked.

"I believe you are Ako. Your mother told me you once had an encounter with Entei back in the Ore region right?" Oak asked.

"Right!" The girl grinned.

"YOU saw Entei!?" Cobalt asked.

"I did! He was sooo cute!" Ako giggled.

"I think that's an insult to it…" Cobalt mumbled.

"Well let's get down to business shall we?" Oak said. He led the two children to a machine and pressed a button. Three poke balls appeared.

"I have squirtle, charmander, and bulbasaur. Take your pick." Oak said. Ako quickly swiped up the one with squirtle in it.

"I definitely want squirtle!" She said and she called the Pokémon out.

"Squirt?" It said.

"SOOOO CUTE! I think I'll name you Anthony!" Ako said as she hugged the Pokémon. Cobalt looked at her, sighed, and went back to choosing. He got the one with bulbasaur in it.

"I'll take him." He said and called out the Pokémon. It yawned as it stretched out.

"Hmm…well I wonder where that other girl is. Lizabeth I think?" Oak wondered out loud.

"So there was someone else?" Ako asked.

"Yes, but if she's late, she's late. I shall give you both a pokedex, follow me." Oak said. He led them to another room. He got out to pokedexes and handed one to each of them.

"Please record your findings on these." Oak said. Both of them nodded.

"I'm not sure what you both are aiming to be whether it is a breeder, top coordinator, or the Pokémon league champion, this will come in handy. Here are some poke balls to get you both started." Oak said and handed them each five poke balls. Ako placed them in her bag along with the pokedex and Cobalt placed them in his backpack.

"Thank you professor." Cobalt said and bowed.

"Thank you very much Professor Oak! I'll be sure to catch you a lot of Pokémon!" Ako said gleefully then left the lab quickly. Cobalt left as well, but just as he walked out the door he ran into a girl with dark blue hair tied in a ponytail with a yellow bow and grey eyes. She was wearing pink and yellow arm warmers with a strapless shirt with a pink vest. She had on a black belt and turquoise shorts and neon green leggings. She was wearing grey and white shoes. She was carrying a yellow bag with her.

'_How…colorful…'_ Cobalt thought and left.

"I am soooo sorry I'm late!" The girl apologized.

"It's quite alright Lizabeth, but the other two Pokémon have already been chosen so I'm afraid I only have one left for you. It's a charmander." Oak said.

"Oh that's fine! I wanted charmander from the start anyway!" She said. Oak handed her five poke balls and a pokedex. She put those away then she received her Charmander.

"Off you got hen Lizabeth." Oak smiled.

"Thanks! Oh and Professor, please call me Liza!" She said and left the lab waving goodbye to the professor.

And so...the journey of three very different people began.

*.*.*.*

Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always appreciated! I hope to see you all here for the next chapter.


End file.
